


Hyacinth House Podfic Gag Reel

by justbreathe



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justbreathe/pseuds/justbreathe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Outtakes and silly gaffes from the Hyacinth House Podfic reading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Breathe's notes:** This week I have been exceedingly busy helping out with a wedding, and have realised, to my chagrin, that I will not be able to post a chapter on schedule. However, I do have this saved back, so I hope that it will help assuage some of the pain of missing a week of Hyacinth House. I will be back on schedule next week. Until then, enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Breathe's notes:** This week I have been exceedingly busy helping out with a wedding, and have realised, to my chagrin, that I will not be able to post a chapter on schedule. However, I do have this saved back, so I hope that it will help assuage some of the pain of missing a week of Hyacinth House. I will be back on schedule next week. Until then, enjoy!

Download and listen to MP3: [Here](https://soundcloud.com/justbreathemakes/hyacinth-house-podfic-gag-reel)


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More outtakes and random commentary, from the second half of the Hyacinth House Podfic.

Download and listen to MP3: [Here](https://soundcloud.com/justbreathemakes/hyacinth-house-podfic-gag)


End file.
